


Moments

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, together in the Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet with Bilbo enjoying the changed world he's living in now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Moments  
> Pairing(s): Bilbo/Thorin  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: none  
> Word Count: 337  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

It was late evening when the sun was already approaching the wavy line of the distant horizon, drawing long shadows across the hills of the Shire. Bilbo Baggins sat at the bottom of his favourite old tree, clutching a bottle of his favorite juice, staring ahead in comfortable silence. As a hobbit, he knew how to enjoy the sweetness of the moment, the joy of being home. But as of lately, a whole new kind of peace had settled in the depth of his chest.

Upon his return, Bilbo had been confronted with the not-so-friendly side of hobbits. He had been away for an adventure after all, and hobbits didn’t go on adventures, not willingly anyway. He had come back with gold and fine stuff, and stories to tell. Bilbo suspected that his kinsmen and -women wanted to hear his stories, but would never dare to ask. Because no, a hobbit hated everything exciting.

Bilbo couldn’t have cared less though. Gandalf had never spoken a truer word than when he assured the hobbit that if he returned from the quest, he would be a different one. He had changed indeed, and no longer cared much for what others might think of him.

He sighed as he leaned heavily against the tree’s trunk, smiling as he heard the door to his home close. A moment later, a thick jacket was wrapped around his shoulders, along with an arm. With another sigh, he leaned into the warm, strong body of his partner, feeling a new rush of that new sensation he was becoming addicted to.

“Aren’t you getting cold?” Thorin asked quietly. “I remember you weren’t too fond of the weather as we travelled to Erebor.”

“A lot has changed since then,” Bilbo stated, gazing up at him with a growing smile. A lot indeed, he thought as he cuddled back into his partner. They had come far since that night years ago and despite everything they had gone through, the hobbit wouldn’t change a single moment of it.


End file.
